Tabby's and Snake's
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: Hermione is at Ginny's hen party when she sees two unexpected patrons at the strip club they end up at. Ginny decides for them to have a little fun, changing their appearances so they can pretend to be dancers for the two men they spot there too. Two-shot rated MA.
1. Part One

_**A/N:** This is kind of weird, but someone sent me a challenge with Hermione in a strip club that this is what popped up in my head with the idea and it was the only way to make it believable. I tried for a one-shot once again, but again it turned into more and now we have a two-shot and only a two shot. I refuse to add anymore since I can't seem to actually write one and it stay that way. I suck at one-shots apparently. Lol._

_**Warning:** This has explicit sex, at least to me it does, and a few very naughty words gets used, though mostly in the next chapter. I'm apologizing up front for anyone who gets offended, but I thought the situation calls for it. I do not usually write with the "F" word in my fics, so you've been warned before you even start reading. Enjoy everyone and as usual Please Read and Review. Take care all.  
_

**_Special Thanks to my beta KristineThorne, who did fabulous and speedy work with getting this back to me. You are awesome lady!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe, I just play with the characters for fun, for free, and to as an outlet to my perviness. lol_**

* * *

**Tabby's and Snake's: Part One  
**

Neither girl had ever been in a place like this, but they were here for a party. Ginny's hen party to be precise. Hermione wasn't sure who suggested this place exactly, but with Harry's money backing the whole affair, it wasn't much of a stretch to see why this location had been chosen.

It kind of came out of nowhere, the suggestion for a bit of debauchery to round off the night filled with more alcohol than it probably should have been. They'd hit a few clubs, none of which were really Hermione's taste, but she really wasn't into the club scene, so she wasn't surprised.

When they first arrived at the muggle strip club, Hermione had looked up at the sign. Tabby's and Snake's. She at first didn't get it, at least not until they went inside. It was a very upscale club that catered to those with more money than sense. It also catered to both men and women, gay or straight.

One portioned off part of the place had nothing but male dancers, and the other side of the divided place had nothing but female dancers. Both had private rooms for those that wanted to be discrete in getting a dance, and both had large, full stocked bars.

Angelina pulled Ginny into the male dancer's room, who had a tight grip on Hermione. Hermione had no choice but to follow, or fall flat on her face. So follow she did. The lights, while dim, still illuminated certain tables and their patrons that sat at them, but Hermione didn't see anyone she recognized, so relaxed as much as she could.

Taking a seat, it wasn't long before they had two different men, wearing nothing but colorful thongs bumping and grinding in front of them. Hermione may not be a sixteen year old virgin anymore, still felt heat flush her cheeks at seeing their crotches bouncing away in front of her.

She was twenty-four and was still smarting from her break up two months ago. They might not have made the best couple, her and her muggle ex-boyfriend, but the prat didn't have to cheat on her. _Stupid jerk_, she thought, and not for the first time since it happened.

As the night wore on, Hermione and her group of friends consumed more alcohol, while she wasn't drunk, she certainly was slightly impaired. Looking at her empty glass as a new dancer wiggled about on their table, Hermione decided to take a bit of a break from the men who, while built very nicely, weren't that good looking once you got past their muscled chests. Though she doubted many looked that far up while sitting in front of them.

She saw that Ginny didn't look to be having nearly as much fun as the rest of their group, so Hermione tugged her up with her. "Lets get a fresh drink at the bar." Hermione said in her ear to be heard over the pounding music.

Ginny nodded and they said they'd be back in a bit.

Maneuvering their way up to the bar, Hermione sighed at the large crowd surrounding it. "We'll never get served with this mob yammering for attention."

Ginny nodded and pulled Hermione with her, through the open doorway towards the other part of the club. "Maybe we can get a drink on the women dancer's side."

Finding the bar much less crowded, most of the men surrounding the main stage or sitting at a table with their own dancers, they ordered their drinks. Hermione took a moment to look around as she waited, fighting a smirk at seeing that the women dancing might have nice bodies, but again they didn't have much to look at above their chests. A few were down right ugly as sin.

Ginny handed Hermione her drink, and they stayed as they were, glad to be getting a break and feeling less embarrassed in the female dancing side. Having spent so many years in a girl's dormitory, the sight of another almost naked girl wasn't nearly as much for them to handle as so many practically naked men.

"Do you think I'm a prude?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

Ginny frowned. "No, why?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've been uncomfortable since we got here. What does that say about me, that I'm blushing over so many naked blokes shaking their goodies at me?"

Ginny laughed. "I was too. I think it says that we're more classy than our friends are and not used to seeing so many bare men that we don't know."

Hermione snickered softly. "Maybe you're right. Did you see how Katie was shoving her money in that bloke's thong? I think she was doing more than just making sure the money didn't fall out again, I think she was groping his...you know."

Ginny giggled. "How did I miss that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you were in the loo when that happened."

"Did you see when Lavender shoved that note with her address in with her money? Like there is a shot in hell of him actually showing up." Ginny said, laughing even harder.

Hermione took a long drink when her gaze landed on a table that two familiar men sat at. The sight had her sputtering as she inhaled and swallowed at the same time. Coughing as she quickly set her drink down before she spilled it.

Ginny pounded on her back to help her clear her airways. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes watering as she coughed a bit more, before breathing in fresh air again. "Look!" She croaked out, coughing a final time as she pointed with her free hand.

Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and her jaw dropped. "Holy hell, is that...?"

"Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape." Hermione squeaked out.

Ginny took another long sip of her drink. "They are the last two people I thought to find in here."

Hermione picked up her drink again and finished it off. "Let's get out of here before they spot us."

Ginny snagged her hand to keep her from leaving as she finished her own drink. "You know...we should go over and say hello." A grin starting to form on the redhead's lips.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Are you mad? What would they say at finding us in a place like this?"

Ginny looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Did you forget that they're here too? I think they'd be more embarrassed than we'd be. No one would believe them if they said they saw us here, but I'm sure everyone would believe that they'd be found here. What have we got to lose?"

Hermione grimaced. "Our pride?"

Ginny giggled again, signaling the bartender for another round of drinks. She paid for them and handed one to Hermione. "Come on, you were just asking if you were a prude. How about we prove that we're not prudes at all?"

Hermione frowned as she took a drink from her glass. "How?"

Ginny grinned. "I've got an idea."

Hermione had a feeling she wasn't going to like this, but decided to see just how bad this was about to turn out. "What's that?"

"Well...its my hen party and we both know that neither of us is having fun in the other room, so why not have a bit of fun in this room?" Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but Ginny went on. "We have our wands, so with a bit of a glamour spell and a transfiguration spell, we could look like just some random dancer and go over there and mess with them. Could be fun and they'd never know it was us."

Hermione stared in shock. "You want to dance for Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy? Are you nuts?"

Ginny shrugged. "Why not? Who'd know? I know you used to have a crush on Snape and still kind of do, no matter what you try to say otherwise, this could be...therapeutic for you." Ginny said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How in the hell do you figure that?"

Ginny smirked. "No clue, but I'll dance for Malfoy, if you dance for Snape. Neither of us can rat the other out if we both do it. Come on, Mione, live a little."

Hermione sighed. She did still have a bit of a crush on Snape, more than a bit, but she'd never admit it was more than just a silly school girl thing. Even if it was a silly school girl thing. She didn't love him or anything, she just...lusted after him a bit, more than a bit actually. Though she doubted she'd ever act on it. He hated her and really, he was too old for her anyway.

Ginny saw Hermione was wavering, and quickly pulled her out of the room and into a hidden corner. There she changed Hermione's bushy brown hair into smooth and straight black hair, her jeans into a sparkling emerald green satin thong, and her top into a matching bra. Her shoes disappeared all together.

"Slytherin colors for two Slytherin snakes." Ginny said with a grin, turning her own clothes into a shiny silver thong and bra, and changing her red hair into long blond locks, as her boots vanished as well. She added in enough changes to their face to not be instantly recognizable, but if one looked hard enough, it wouldn't take much to figure it out. Ginny smirked as she conjured a mirror for them to see themselves in.

Hermione rolled her eyes, not the least bit shy about her body showing. She'd gotten over her shyness about her own curvy figure years ago. "We really shouldn't do this. This is stupid and we're going to get caught."

The mirror disappeared and Ginny looked at her again. "No, we're not. Are you saying you never wanted to get down to just your knickers with Snape? Or that you never wanted to have him look at you like you were the most desirable woman around? This is your chance. Its just dancing anyway."

Hermione sighed. "I...don't know how to dance like these girls."

Ginny pulled her back so that they could watch for a bit. "Look, all they do is wiggle their bodies and bend over so the guys can look at their arse. The customers are not even allowed to touch you."

Hermione frowned at Ginny. "Why are going to dance for Lucius Malfoy?"

Ginny smirked. "Are you kidding? He's hot. I've had a crush on him for years. If it wasn't for Harry...who knows."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ginny!" Hermione hissed at her.

Ginny giggled. "Come on, before we're caught just loitering around out here or the girls come looking for us."

Ginny took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the room full of men. With all the appreciative looks they were getting, Ginny knew it wouldn't be long before they got approached. So that only had her speeding her steps so that didn't happen.

When they were only a handful of steps away, Ginny slowed so that they could walk with a sway to their hips. Her elbow bumping into Hermione so she mirrored Ginny's walk. Lucius' silver eyes landed on the two girls headed his way and a slow grin spread across his lips.

"Well, well, well. It looks like they've brought out their best girls for us tonight, Severus. Have you ever seen such stunning ladies in this establishment before, old friend?" Lucius said, already waving away the annoyed girl that had been dancing for them already.

Severus' black eyes skimmed over Ginny, before landing and staying on Hermione. "No, I don't believe I have. I haven't seen you ladies here before. Would you care to join us?"

Ginny gave them a pretty smile. "We'd love to." Moving over to Lucius who had yet to look away from her and sliding provocatively onto the velvety sofa.

Hermione bit back a frown at seeing her friend move like she did. _Where the hell did she learn to sit down like that?_

Her gaze moving back to Snape's, she saw he held out a hand for her to take a seat as well. Hermione smiled at him, hoping it didn't look as fake or nervous as it felt to her.

"So what brings two such handsome men to our lovely establishment?" Ginny asked, crossing her legs as she leaned back.

Hermione shifted and settled into a similar pose, feeling very stupid and was just waiting for them to get caught. She noticed her professor's gaze slipping over her barely covered frame once again and fought the blush she felt trying to rise to her cheeks.

"We were just catching up since it had been so long since we'd seen each other and thought this seemed like a nice place to do so." Lucius answered.

Ginny gave him a pretty smile. "Catching up? So...does that mean you two wouldn't be interested in a private dance?"

_What! _Hermione's brain screamed. _She didn't say anything about a private dance._

"What do you say, love?" Ginny asked, grinning at Hermione. "Care to give your dark man a taste of your...dancing skills?"

Hermione forced another smile out. "That would depend on him, now wouldn't it?" Having no idea where that sentence came from since she hadn't given her brain permission for it to actually say that.

She saw Snape smirk at her. "Lead the way, ladies." Standing up and offering his hand to Hermione to help her stand as well.

Hermione swallowed nervously and took it. "Sure." She said, as she stood up.

She glanced at Ginny who took the arm Lucius offered and saw Severus hold his own out to her. Fighting the sudden urge to run and hide, she took it and together they walked towards the private rooms in the back.

She saw Ginny wink at her before going into one of the rooms with Lucius, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she led Severus into a room next to it. It held a long sofa, a pole, and a table to hold his drink. The lighting was dark, but held a soft red glow to it.

Hermione heard music playing already and the sexy beat did nothing for her already shaky nerves. She led Severus to the sofa, and gave him a gentle push to get him seated. Trying to force the mild tremor in her hands to stop.

Severus looked her up and down and his lips curved slightly. "Why do I get the feeling you've never done this before?"

Hermione shrugged, while giving him a soft smile. "I'd be lying if I said I was a pro at this. So, any...special requests? Did you want...a pole dance?" Running her hand lightly over it, mentally chanting the words, 'please, say no" over and over again. Knowing she'd fall flat on her face if she tried to dance with it.

Severus stared her in the eyes and smirked at her more. "I was thinking something a bit...closer. A lap dance maybe?"

_Bugger._ She thought, but gave him a nod and stepped towards him. _Okay, there's nothing to this. Sure, you're going to dance on a man's lap when you've never done this before, but, really how hard can it be?_

A new song started playing, this one with a slow and sexy beat. Hermione wrapped her infamous Gryffindor courage around her and started moving. Slowly swaying her hips and running her hands up and down her body to the music, feeling very foolish but decided to go with it anyway.

_It's not like I have to worry about getting fired,_ she thought. _I don't even work here._ Feeling a bit bolder as she saw his eyes running up and down her body as it moved. _He doesn't know who I really am anyway._

Still moving to the beat, she placed her foot on one side of him, still grinding her hips to the beat, and slowly lowered herself down. Bringing her other leg over to finish straddling him as she continued swaying and grinding her hips while her hands moved up and down her body.

Her head fell back as she ran her hands over the curve of her breasts, down her flat belly, to trace the line of the satin thong to her hip. Bringing her head back up, she saw the heat in his eyes as he stared at her satin covered breasts.

A hint of a smirk on her lips, she gave a mental shrug and slowly reached back, unclasping her bra and drawing the straps down her arms. Her movements just as slow as all the rest had been. Holding the cups to her breasts, she ground against him, feeling his rapidly rising erection underneath her.

"Did you want to see more?" She found herself asking.

His eyes landed on hers, studying her for a breath or two before he spoke. "Yes." Though she saw his hands twitching like he wanted to touch her.

She tossed the bra behind her, feeling slightly empowered by the way his eyes moved to her breasts instantly as she kept her hips rocking and grinding against him. She let her fingers slide back up her body, barely caressing the rounded globes, and brushing her thumb over the nipple.

The tiny nub peaked almost immediately at the soft touch and tiny goosebumps broke out over the rest of her body. She had her eyes on the dark man as she moved, she saw the heat grow in his gaze as he watched her, and saw his hands twitching even more.

An idea forming in her head, she moved off of him, his eyes narrowing slightly until she merely turned around, letting him see her bum a moment before she straddled him again, her back against his chest. She picked up his hands, placing his palms over the top of her hands and slowly slid them over her skin again. Teasing him with the hint of touch, but still not allowing him to fully touch her.

She was amazed to find herself getting aroused as his fingertips barely grazed her skin here and there with how her hands moved over herself. She knew she had been lusting after this man for a long time, but she hadn't known that she could get this aroused just by the mere hints of his touch and by what she was doing in his lap.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" He finally asked, the song still playing in the background.

Hermione's lips curved, her nervousness gone now that she was really getting into this. She leaned back farther into his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder and shifted her hands, letting his hands rest on her bare skin.

The touch of his calloused hands ghosting over her body had her inhaling softly. She had imagined him touching her for so long, that now that he finally was, it seemed a bit surreal to her. Almost dream like as his long pale fingers moved over her quivering flesh, trailing a line of fire everywhere that he touched.

It wasn't long before he lifted a hand and moved her hair to one side, baring her neck to him, before replacing that same hand on her body. Stroking her as gently as her own hands had been before.

Hermione swallowed as she felt her body heat as her hips rotated against him, only at a much more sedate pace than before. The first song ended and blending into a new one without either really noticing.

At the first touch of his lips on her shoulder, Hermione knew she needed to end this. She had only intended on a dance, and this hadn't even been her idea to begin with. However, as his teeth scraped along her golden skin, while his hands shifted lower on her, teasing the waistband of her knickers, she felt her body arch slightly.

He dipped his hand hesitantly into the the satin triangle that was wrapped around her hips, almost waiting to see if she'd stop him, but Hermione couldn't get her throat or her limbs to work to do so. One hand cupped her breasts, his thumb teasing her puckered nipple, as the other grazed the top of her mound.

"So soft." His said, his voice caressing her, just as teasingly as his hand was doing. "I think you like me touching you." His fingers tracing her outer folds, feeling the heat pouring off of her.

Parting her, he ran his finger from her moist entrance all the way up to her hidden gem. "So wet." He started circling her sensitive button, drawing a soft moan from her. "Do you want me to stop, pet?"

"No." She said on another moan when he added a bit more pressure as he worked her.

Slipping a finger into her, he groaned at how tightly her heat surrounded the single digit, adding a second one in almost instantly as he used his thumb to keep working her gem. Hermione was panting as he moved inside her, her body arching when he found the sweet spot inside and brushed against it.

"So responsive, pet. I don't think you've had many men touching you that know what they're doing." He said softly, purposefully speaking into her ear, aware of how seductive his voice was to most women.

She felt his other hand move down and pressed into her belly, and when he bit her shoulder, she almost missed the odd swirling in her stomach. Had she not been a witch, had she not used the spell herself, she wouldn't have known that he'd just placed a contraceptive spell on her.

This man was smooth and even knowing that, she still couldn't bring herself to say the words that would stop this. She had never believed she had a chance at ever having him, but for once it was within her grasp. For once, she didn't want to be the goody-goody everyone thought she was.

It didn't take long before she was crying out as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over her trembling frame. Panting, she felt him remove his fingers from her and lift them up towards her. A frown on her lips, she was about to ask what he was doing, until she saw them pass her and she heard him suck them clean.

"Mmm...you taste delicious, pet." He said, just as softly as everything else he'd said to her.

Hermione quickly moved off of him, her head cloudy with the lust spiraling through her. She saw his brow rise as his eyes locked onto hers, a smirk playing about his lips.

"Going somewhere, pet?" He asked, not moving an inch to stop her either way she chose.

_This is insane, what are you doing?_ She thought, her eyes still on his. _Are you really going to sleep with him? He thinks you're a stripper, for goodness sakes._

But even as that thought hit her, she knew she wanted to. _I don't care what he thinks I am. I want him and I'm going to have him. Consequences be damned for once. Its not like he knows who I am anyway._

Mind made up, she moved back into his lap. "Just thought I should get a bit more comfortable." She said before moving in and kissing him.

He warred his tongue with hers, as she quickly made short work of the buttons on his shirt. Getting it open, she ran her hands down his chest, letting her nails scrape lightly down his pale skin and pulling a soft groan from him.

His hands found the thin material at the sides of her knickers and snapped each side before pulling them off of her. Leaving her completely naked as she reached for his belt. She could have used magic to get him naked, but that would make him ask questions she wasn't ready for.

Her wand was hidden, the holster covered with a notice-me-not spell and disillusioned on top of that while strapped to her outer thigh. She could get to it easily, but she wasn't ready for him to know she was a witch, she was in a muggle establishment after all and it would be easier to get away with this if he thought she was indeed a muggle.

Getting his trousers open, she got him free, letting her hand stroke him a few times before she rose up and sank down on him. Feeling her sheathing him, he broke the kiss on a groan of pure pleasure as she gasped out at his impressive size stretching her.

"Bloody hell, woman, you're so tight." He grunted out as she took a moment to let her body adjust to him. "There is no way you've had that many lovers before."

Hermione met his searing gaze. "I haven't, but I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone else before." She said before she slowly rose up, only to sink down again. Her pace gaining speed the more she moved on him.

Her hips rocking against him, she let her fingers dive into his inky hair, pulling him to her so she could kiss him again. If this was the only time she'd ever get to have him, she was going to make the most of it.

Severus wasn't sure how much more torture he could take. She was incredible, but she wasn't giving him the speed or depth that he needed. He didn't give up control often, but part of him wasn't even sure how they went from him getting a lap dance, to him having this beautiful creature shag him.

Normally, in order to get one of these dancers to do anything like this, he'd have to fork over money up front, and even then, they didn't feel nearly this good to have wrapped around him. Nor did they respond so sweetly to him. They didn't get as wet as she was with just a few soft touches either.

But this lovely woman didn't say a word about payment, and if he was right, which he normally was on most things, she'd never done anything like this before. She didn't dance for money, she didn't shag for money, and he'd bet his wand that she had only shagged a handful of men at most in her entire life. Which confused him as to why she'd shag a total stranger now, though he really didn't care at the moment.

His hands found her hips and slammed her down on him, making her cry out, which made him very glad that he'd wandlessly silenced the room earlier. He lifted her up and slammed her down on him again, her cry slipping from her full lips again as her body arched at the delicious tingles racing through her at him doing it a second time.

He pulled her mouth back to his and without much fuss at all, he rolled them over so that she was on her back, and he didn't miss a single thrust either. He drove into her deeply again and again, using his wandless magic to get him naked with her. Not caring if she wondered how he managed it later. All he cared about was shagging the hell out of this petite little fireball who was tighter than any witch he'd felt in more years than he could count.

Her legs wrapped around him, and he pounded into her, her moans echoing around the room with each thrust. He didn't care what exactly happened after this, but this woman was not going to slip away from him, no matter what it took. She felt too good to let her get away from him.

Hermione screamed when her orgasm hit, her walls clenching around him so tight, he wasn't sure how he kept up his driving thrusts. His teeth grinding together at the wonderful pleasure her pulsing walls were causing, he lifted her leg to his shoulder so he could get even deeper inside her.

Hermione cried out when the changed position had him grazing that sweet spot inside her. Her walls vibrating and squeezing his shaft with each plunge that had him brushing the spongy flesh. Severus grunted at each milking throb that he felt from her and only hammered into her harder.

"Oh, god...yes." She whimpered out as the pressure built in her again. Her nails raking down his bare back, she knew he'd used magic to make his clothes disappear but couldn't focus on anything but the sinful bliss he was giving her.

"Fuck, pet...so good." He groaned out, his body growing taunt as he felt his own release nearing. "You're...mine now, pet...not letting you...get away from me."

Hermione screamed when she went flying over the edge again, not realizing she screamed his name as she exploded. Her body shaking from the force of her release as her walls fisted around him even tighter than before.

Not able to take anymore sweet torment from her, he roared as he detonated inside her with a final slamming of his hips. He collapsed on her as they both panted harshly while their hearts thundered in their chests. There wasn't much room left on the sofa and Severus knew if he tried to roll off of her, he'd end up on the floor. Which would only ruin his post coital bliss that was currently floating through him.

Instead of moving, he raised up enough to look down at the incredible woman under him. Her eyes were closed and her hands were barely hanging onto his wide, pale shoulders. But the flush to her cheeks, as well as, the peaceful look on her face made her look even more beautiful than she had been before. He'd swear she looked a tiny bit familiar, but he couldn't place her.

Finally her warm brown eyes opened and focused on him as her lips started to curve. "I've no idea how this happened exactly, " she said, still panting a bit, "but I can't find it in myself to complain either."

Severus felt his lips twitching. "My thoughts exactly."

She reached up and gave him a small kiss before she wiggled out from under him, much to his disappointment. He sat up, but caught her wrist before she could run off and pulled her back down next to him.

"Your knickers are in shreds, how exactly do you plan on leaving this room?" He asked, his arm wrapped around her, stroking her belly as she leaned against him.

Hermione smirked. "I may have to borrow your shirt. I figure you won't mind trading your shirt for my knickers."

His brow rose, even though she couldn't see it. "Borrow? Does that mean you plan on seeing me again to give it back?"

Hermione's smirk faded. She didn't. He would be furious if he learned who she really was. "Maybe." She said vaguely, hoping he didn't ask anything else, though she doubted she'd escape that easily.

Severus hummed softly, but didn't say anything else. He wasn't worried about his shirt. He could just use his wand to conjure a new one, or transfigure a sock or something into another shirt. It wasn't that big a deal, but he wanted to see her again.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said a few moments later.

Hermione frowned a moment, but nodded. "Sure, but I reserve the right to not answer it if I don't want to."

Severus chuckled softly, the sound surprising her since she didn't think she'd ever heard him do it before. "Have you ever given a lap dance before tonight?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Why ask questions you already know the answers to?"

Severus chuckled again. "Who says I know the answer?"

Hermione shrugged lightly. "You...don't strike me as a man to not notice easily spotted details. I doubt most strippers would ask what you wanted or would sleep with you this easily."

Severus frowned slightly. "So this is your first night working here?"

Hermione's lips curved again. "Something like that. I certainly have never been here before tonight. In fact, I don't think I've ever been inside any kind of strip club before tonight."

Severus frowned more. "How did you end up working here then?"

Hermione turned in his arms, knowing that the longer she stayed, the more her chances of her getting caught would be. "Can't reveal all my secrets, now can I?" She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you, for tonight. I...had fun."

Severus' brow rose again, curious as to her statement. "Were you not enjoying yourself before you and your friend joined us?" Watching as she stood again.

She picked up her bra as well as his shirt that was neatly folded on the floor by the pole. She slipped them both on, before she turned to him again. "Not a single bit. I need to go check on my friend."

Severus noticed she didn't even seem the least bit interested in how his clothes ended up over in the neat pile and his curiosity grew. "Care to tell me your name? I usually like to at least know what to call the women I've shagged."

Hermione debated a few moments, before her lips curved. "Jean."

Severus' brow rose again. "Jean? Is that even your real name?" Thinking how common and plain that sounded to be her real name.

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes. Jean is my real name." _Part of it at least_, she thought.

Severus went to stand, but she kissed him again before pushing him back down onto the sofa. She grinned at him. "I'll see you around, Professor."

Then, she was gone as his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide at what she called him.

* * *

_**AN:** Now you see why this needed a part two. lol. Hope you all liked it, more coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts. Good or bad, I love them all._


	2. Part Two

_**A/N: ** Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all. Here is part two as promised, and I hope you all like it. Take Care._

**_Special Thanks to my wonderful Beta, KristineThorne, who did an excellent job on this and got back to me very quickly. _**

* * *

**Tabby's and Snake's: Part Two**

After she left the room, Severus quickly used his magic to dress again, transfiguring a cover on one of the decorative pillows into a new shirt. When he was dressed, he left the tiny, private room and saw her talking to her friend and Lucius. Her friend had a slightly annoyed look on her face and was whispering something in Hermione's ear, but Hermione only smirked and shook her head. When he reached them, he saw the woman he'd just shagged look at him and her smirk grew as she eyed his new shirt.

Severus was still trying to figure out how the petite little creature had known he was a professor as he heard Lucius asking them when they worked again so that he could get a new lap dance, maybe this time from Hermione. That was when it dawned on him. _She's a witch. That's why she didn't even blink about the clothes folded up and me now wearing a new shirt._

Hermione shifted her gaze to Lucius. "I doubt you'll catch us again. We're only here for a party."

Severus frowned, still stunned at what he'd figured out. _Is she an old student? Is that how she knows I'm a professor?_ He wondered.

"Whose party?" Lucius asked, not seeing a party here in the main part of the female dancers part of the club at all.

Ginny smiled. "That would be mine. In the next room."

Severus looked to Hermione. "You don't even work here, do you?"

Hermione smiled. "I told you, I've never been here before tonight. We'll see you two gentlemen around."

She grabbed Ginny and quickly steered them away from the two stunned men.

Lucius was glaring after them, annoyed that he wouldn't be able to catch them here again. "Bloody pain-in-the-arse woman. All my dancer did was tease the hell out of me. When I suggested us taking this somewhere more private, she just smiled and said no thank you. I said I'd make it worth her while, but she again just shook her head no. Had I known she didn't really work here, I might have used a bit of charm on her instead of offering payment. Why would they pretend to be strippers?"

Severus looked over at Lucius, but only for a moment before he looked at the woman he'd shagged again. "Did your dancer seem odd to you?" Ignoring Lucius' question.

Lucius frowned. "Other than not letting me shag her? No, why?"

Severus watched as the girl who said her name was Jean turned to look back at him, a smile curving her lips. His suspicions on her being a witch, coupled with having guessed that he knew her, led him to believe that she was either wearing a glamour, or using polly juice potion. But he doubted it was a potion.

With that in mind, Severus discretely pointed his wand at her and whispered a spell. "Finite Incantatem."

The sight that met both Slytherin men had their jaws dropping. Realizing what had happened, Hermione gave Severus a smirk and a wink before disappearing into the other room with her friend, whose glamour was still in place.

"Good Lord," Lucius muttered while still shocked, "did you just get a lap dance from Hermione Granger?"

_No, I just shagged Hermione Granger. _ Severus thought as horror filled him an instant before his lips started to curve. _I just shagged Hermione Granger and bloody hell is she good in bed._

He moved quickly, going towards the other room where she said that they'd been apart of. The bulging men dancing about had his lip curling in distaste as his eyes scanned the room for any sign of her. Only there wasn't a single sign of her anywhere. Nor was there a large party of women anywhere either.

Catching a passing waiter, another male dancer who just happened to be carrying a tray, he spoke. "Was there a group of women here earlier? Part of a party?"

The dancer eyed Severus for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, hen party, I think." He looked around.

Severus felt the blood drain from his face. _The other girl said the party was for her, but...had it been Hermione's hen party? Is she getting married?_ "Did you happen to catch the bride-to-be's name?"

The dancer frowned, eying Severus again. "I think...yeah, it was a redhead, I think they called her...Minny."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You mean Ginny?"

The bulging dancer nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Ginny. She had a cute friend with her that left halfway through with the bride-to-be. They came back a few minutes ago, gathered their friends and split rather quickly."

"Short woman, wild and curly brown hair, with a golden complexion?" Severus asked, already knowing it had been Hermione, but he had to be sure that his eyes hadn't played a trick on him.

The dancer nodded and Severus slipped the man some muggle money for his help. He went back into the other part of the club to see Lucius already seated again, a new dancer trying to get at his money now. With a sigh, Severus went and took a seat again next to his old friend.

"So did you find her?" Lucius asked, not looking at the dancer anymore.

Severus shook his head. "No, she already left."

Lucius looked back at the girl dancing, a bored look on his face. "I cannot believe you got a dance from Hermione Granger. I wonder why she and her friend lied and pretended to work here. Do you have any clue who her friend could be? She was a good dancer, pretty too."

Severus debated only a few seconds before he shrugged, not the least bit ashamed of what he was about to say. "Haven't a clue. Maybe it was a muggle friends of hers." Not about to rat Hermione's friend out and piss the bushy haired know-it-all off. Not with the idea already forming in his mind.

Hermione was curled up in bed almost three hours later in her flat. It had taken quite a bit of quick thinking and lying her bum off to get Ginny to back off on why Hermione's dance for Snape had taken so long. Hermione still didn't think Ginny fully bought her excuse of just getting into teasing Snape and not realizing how many songs had passed as she did so.

When Ginny asked why she was wearing Snape's shirt, Hermione had already transfigured the shirt and bra she was wearing into normal clothes again so she just said that the bra's thin straps had snapped on accident and she didn't want to leave the room topless. Ginny didn't look like she bought that excuse either. Not that Hermione blamed her, they were weak as hell, but she wasn't about to admit that her knickers had been ripped instead.

Hermione sighed and rolled over in bed. She was wearing the same white shirt, now back in its normal form to sleep in after she'd showered, and she cursed herself for being so pathetic to actually want to sleep in it just because it smelled like him. She really needed to get this crush under control.

He didn't know it was her while he was shagging her, and when she'd felt the magic rush over her and saw the strands of curly brown hair hanging off her shoulder, she'd known what he'd done to her. She knew he'd ended her glamour and saw her as she really was. She knew he had to be livid too. There was no way he could be anything but seriously angry with her now.

Hermione rolled over again. "It's done and over with now. No point on dwelling on it. You shagged him like you always wanted to, and now its time to move on, you silly twit."

She was begging sleep to find her twenty minutes later, to let her escape from her thoughts and not have to deal with them again until tomorrow. Only it wasn't working. Flopping onto her back, she sighed into the darkness again.

Jerking only seconds later when someone banged on her front door. The sound scaring the hell out of her before she cursed herself for being so jumpy.

"Its probably Harry and Ron." She muttered, flinging back her covers and getting up.

The banging came again and she rolled her eyes at them. _Impatient prats, _she mentally growled. She knew tonight was also Harry's stag party and they were probably drunk off their arses and decided to pay her a visit to bug her. Not thinking that she might be drunk off her arse as well, even if she wasn't. Not even kind of drunk like she had been earlier.

She didn't bother with a dressing robe, if she took the time to dig one out, they'd probably beat her door down. She heard the banging a third time and now she was pissed. "I'm coming, you daft drunken wankers!" She yelled as she padded through the living room, turning on a table lamp before heading again towards the door.

Her hand running through her hair, she jerked open the door. "Did you really not have anyone better to bother toni..." She stopped at seeing who was standing at her door. _Bugger me._

A dark brow rose at her statement. "No, I really didn't." Severus said, taking in his white shirt that she was still wearing. "Did you actually call me a daft drunken wanker?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I...well...I thought you were...Harry and Ron. Its...Harry's stag party tonight."

Severus' other brow rose. "Are you planning on letting me in, or did you want to discuss this out here in the hallway with me?"

Hermione swallowed. "Oh, right. Come in, Professor." She said, opening her door wider, praying he hadn't fully seen her before she left. Though she knew it was a hopeless prayer. The look on both men's faces already said they recognized her before she left.

Severus stepped inside and moved into her living room, waiting until she shut her door and turned to face to him before he spoke. "Professor? Here I remember you screaming my forename, though I had to go back and check the pensieve to be sure. I missed it the first time. However, I was understandably preoccupied at the moment that you said it."

Hermione's eyes closed as her cheeks turned beet red, her head lowering as well in her embarrassment. _Fuck! I knew I was going to get caught. Before anything even happened, I knew it was a bad idea and I knew I'd get caught. Fuck!_

Severus studied her for a moment. "Care to explain why you and Miss Weasley decided to pull your little stunt this evening?" When her eyes opened again, his face wasn't giving any of his thoughts away.

Hermione sighed and moved over to the sofa, plopping down. "Tonight was Ginny's hen party. She and I were not enjoying the final part of the night, which was us watching dancers in the other room with the other girls in our group. We went to get a drink and it was too crowded, so we went to the other part, the part with the female dancers to get a fresh drink. That's when I spotted you and Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head at their stupidity. "I told Ginny we should just leave, but no, she wanted to have a bit of fun. It was her idea and I had just enough alcohol in me to not really be of sound mind to convince her otherwise. Though I did try."

Severus' jaw clenched. "Shagging me while under a glamour was Miss Weasley's idea?"

Hermione frowned. "No. The part where we dressed as strippers and went over to you both was her idea. As was the private dance she suggested. The rest...I've no idea how the rest came about." Her hand rubbing over her face with her irritation over it all.

Severus frowned. "So...you took it upon yourself to let things get as far as they did, all on your own. I'm curious...did you plan on using the information that I'd slept with you in some way to get back at me somehow?" Though he hadn't a clue how she might use it against him. She wasn't his student any longer after all.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Professor. I've been harboring this long hatred of you and have been plotting a way to trick you into shagging me in a strip club for years. How lucky for me that all my years of planning finally worked out just like I'd hoped." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Severus sighed. "I don't remember you being this much of a smart mouthed pain-in-the-arse before."

Hermione stood and looked up at him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. You never took the time to try and get to know me, you only ignored or sneered at me."

"Then, why sleep with me?" He asked, not really understanding.

"What does it matter? How did you even find me?" She asked in return, a frown marring her lips.

Severus debated how to answer. "Finding you took longer than I expected and took calling in a few favors as well."

Hermione frowned even more. "Why go to all that trouble? You could have just sent me an owl if you wanted to demand your shirt back. That wouldn't have taken any effort at all."

Severus glanced at his shirt that she was wearing again. "Why are you still wearing it?"

Hermione huffed, having forgotten that she was wearing it. "I just...didn't change yet, is all." Though she knew that wasn't true.

Severus knew she was lying as well. "Really? You put on fresh knickers, but didn't take off my shirt. How interesting, I thought you had more faith in my intelligence than that. Especially, when its obvious you've had a shower since you've been home."

Hermione sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to find out why you came to me, changed your appearance, and then, did your best to drive me insane, before you let me shag you." Severus said.

When she stayed there, not saying a word, he'd had enough. He took the steps separating them and grabbed her arms. "Legilimens." He growled at her as her eyes met his.

Her memories of tonight floated by and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

He saw her drinking with her friends at the pubs early in the evening, saw them all laughing and cracking jokes about Harry and the upcoming wedding. Saw someone suggest a bit of debauchery and saw her slight hesitation before she agreed and went along.

The memory moved onto to them arriving, and he saw her blushing at the men dancing in front of her. Saw her get up and pull Ginny up too, who was just as bored as she was. Saw them go to the bar only to find it too crowded before Ginny suggested them getting another drink in the other part of the club. Saw her talking to her friend as they drank their new drinks.

"_**Do you think I'm a prude?" Hermione asked .**_

_**Ginny frowned. "No, why?"**_

_**Hermione shrugged. "I've been uncomfortable since we got here. What does that say about me, that I'm blushing over so many naked blokes shaking their goodies at me?"**_

The memory jumped along to a new part. He saw Hermione choke on her drink when she spotted them.

"_**Look!" She croaked out, coughing a final time as she pointed with her free hand.**_

_**Ginny followed Hermione gaze and her jaw dropped. "Holy hell, is that...?"**_

"_**Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape." Hermione squeaked out.**_

_**Ginny took another long sip of her drink. "They are the last two people I thought to find in here."**_

_**Hermione picked up her drink again and finished it off. "Let's get out of here before they spot us."**_

_**Ginny snagged her hand to keep her from leaving. "You know...we should go over and say hello." A grin starting to form on the redhead's lips.**_

_**Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Are you mad? What would they say at finding us in a place like this?"**_

_**Ginny looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Did you forget that they're here too? What have we got to lose?"**_

_**Hermione grimaced. "Our pride?"**_

_**Ginny giggled again, signaling the bartender for another round of drinks. She paid for them and handed one to Hermione. "Come on, you were just asking if you were a prude. How about we prove that we're not prudes at all?"**_

_**Hermione frowned as she took a drink from her glass. "How?"**_

_**Ginny grinned. "I've got an idea."**_

He didn't get to hear the full idea since the memory jumped once again.

_**Hermione stared in shock. "You want to dance for Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy? Are you nuts?"**_

_**Ginny shrugged. "Why not? Who'd know? I know you used to have a crush on Snape and still kind of do, no matter what you try to say otherwise, this could be...therapeutic for you." Ginny said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.**_

_**Hermione rolled her eyes. "How in the hell do you figure that?"**_

_**Ginny smirked. "No clue, but I'll dance for Malfoy, if you dance for Snape. Neither of us can rat the other out if we both do it. Come on, Mione, live a little."**_

The memory skipped again.

"_**We really shouldn't do this. This is stupid and we're going to get caught." Hermione said, already wearing her emerald green bra and matching thong.**_

_**Ginny looked at her again. "No, we're not. Are you saying you never wanted to get down to just your knickers with Snape? Or that you never wanted to have him look at you like you were the most desirable woman around? This is your chance. Its just dancing anyway."**_

He saw her wavering with her friends question too, saw the look that said that she had wanted to do just what Ginny had asked. She wanted to get down to just her knickers and have him look at her like she was the most desirable woman around. Having seen all he needed to, he pulled out of her mind.

Hermione jerked her arms out of his grasp when she was finally free of his spell, only to stumble when her legs hit the back of the sofa and land ungracefully on the cushions. She quickly jumped back two feet, backing away from him several steps. "How dare you look at my memories? We're not at Hogwarts anymore and you don't have the authoritative power to just take anything from me like that."

Severus' brow rose again. "You think me looking at your memories is worse than what you did tonight?"

Hermione growled at him. "I didn't make you do anything. I didn't make you take or give anything you didn't want to. You said you wanted to touch me and you did so, all on your own too. But, you took my thoughts and memories without my permission, so yes, what you did was much worse."

Severus' lips curved. "Your ways of justification are interesting, to say the least. However, I'm curious, how long have you been harboring a secret crush on me?"

Hermione's lips tightened. "Get out."

His lips curved more. "Oh, I think not, pet."

Hermione glared at him. "Do not call me that. That woman you called that name isn't here any longer."

He took a step towards her, but she took one back. "I'll bet she's still in there." He said, taking another step towards her, only to have Hermione take another one back.

"No, she only came out due to the alcohol she consumed. The effects of the alcohol are gone, same as she is." Hermione said, taking another step back when he moved towards her again.

Severus chuckled, the sound still odd coming from him to her. "You were not drunk, pet. You might have had enough in you to keep you from thinking too hard about what you did, but you were far from drunk."

Hermione went to move back again, as he stepped forward, but found a wall bumping into her back. "I was far from sober too. Now stop...stalking me and...get out. You've had your fun at my expense and now its time for you to go."

He stopped right in front of her and went she went to move around him, his hand shot out and blocked her escape. She went to move the other direction, but he succeeded in caging her in. "Oh no, pet. I'm not going anywhere. The woman that let me touch her is standing right in front of me and was so delicious, I won't be letting her go any time soon. If you really didn't want me still...you wouldn't be wearing my shirt right now." He said, leaning down until their gaze was level.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "Please, just..." Her voice soft before she trailed off, at a loss on what to say to him.

His eyes studied hers, looking for something that showed she really didn't want him. "Please, just what, pet?" He asked her, just as softly. "I may have not really seen you before, but I see you now. I saw too that you wanted exactly what your friend asked you too. You wanted me to look at you, just as I'm looking at you now. Have you changed your mind on what you want now that you've had me?"

Hermione didn't know what made her do it. She didn't even remember having the thought of moving, let alone commanding her brain to do so. But one moment she was leaning against the wall, and then next she had shifted enough to kiss him.

A soft growl escaped him only a heartbeat or two before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. He nipped at her lips to get them open for him, before plunging his tongue in to war with hers.

He picked her up as she kissed him, her legs wrapping around him instantly, and headed for the only open door he saw in her flat. Finding it was her bedroom, he didn't waste a single moment before bringing them both onto her bed.

He didn't bother undressing her the muggle way this time, he used magic to get them both naked. Letting his hands run down her curves before breaking the kiss and moving down her body. He latched onto her breast, feasting on the rounded flesh as she arched under him. Tasting it, running his tongue all around it, before sucking hard on it and moving on to the other one. Giving it the same treatment and adding in a small nip to the puckered nub that had her crying out as she arched again.

_Bloody hell, she's so responsive. Bugger me, had I known just how much of a tasty little thing she'd be, I'd have bedded her years ago._ He thought as he let his hands glide down her body, finding and parting her folds. He'd spent hours looking for her and now that he had her, he wanted to feel her wrapped around him just like she had been earlier.

Having had a tiny sample of how good she tasted earlier this evening, he slid down her body, wanting to fully taste everything her lovely body had to offer. At the first swipe of his tongue on her, she almost jerked off the bed with how hard she arched into him.

That reaction only had him diving in for more. More of her unique flavor that coated his tongue, more of her passionate little moans that were slipping out, more of her wonderful reactions to everything he did to her. He'd said before he didn't think she'd had anyone with any real skill touch her before, and with just how easily she all but melted for him, it only reinforced his thoughts on it.

She may not have had anyone know what they were doing before, but he knew exactly what to do. He knew where to touch, where to kiss, where to taste to get the most delightful responses from a woman. He intended to show just how well he could please her, because after tonight, she wasn't ever getting away from him again.

When she cried out her release at his tongue's administrations, he lapped up every drop of her and went back for more. She could easily be addicting and he planned on becoming an addict where she was concerned.

When she cried out again, begging him to stop torturing her. He smirked, thinking he could get used to hearing her beg for him, before slithering up her petite frame. Her eyes barely met his before he thrust himself into her.

Her tight, wet heat engulfed him so completely, that he doubted he'd let her leave this bed for at least the next twenty-four hours. They'd need a real break by then and he planned on having her convinced that she didn't want him anywhere else but in her bed at that point.

Giving her a moment to adjust to him, while taking that same moment to savor just how good she felt, he started moving. Keeping his thrusts easy and slow so that she was fully ready for him by the time he gave her all that he had.

When she was lifting her hips to meet each thrust, he sped his pace. His lips on hers, dueling his tongue with hers, as he ran his hands over every inch of skin he could touch on her lovely body. Learning her, claiming every inch of her so that she knew that she was his now.

Hermione broke the kiss as she moaned out her pleasure. "Oh god...Severus...more." Her nails digging into his pale and scarred up back.

Severus reared back and slammed into her, earning a cry so sweet he had to do it again. When she cried out a second time, he thrust into her hard and fast. Her moans and whimpers echoing off her bedroom walls, as she wrapped her legs even tighter around him.

Driving deeply into her again and again as he lost himself in her hot center that was starting to pulse with her on coming release. He grunted when her nails scored his skin, his grip on her hip leaving small bruises as he moved even faster.

"Severus...please..." She whimpered.

"Please what, witch?" He groaned, his hips rocking against hers so hard he knew she'd be sore come morning. Which was why he had made sure to fill his pockets with plenty of both healing and pain potions for them before arriving here.

She cried out again. "I...I want it all." Another cry slipping from her as his thrusts deepened with her words. "I want to feel...all of you." Her walls vibrating even more now, as she moaned long and hard at the coil growing taunt inside her.

"You asked for it, pet." He growled at her, his hands finding hers and pinning her to the mattress seconds before he hammered into her.

Hermione screamed out her bliss as she clamped down on him, earning a harsh grunt from him, but he didn't stop. He just kept up his hard, driving thrusts as she felt her body rapidly moving towards a new release.

Her cries so loud, she knew her neighbors would be complaining later, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was this man, a man she'd been wanting for so long now, who was in her bed and giving her the greatest pleasure she'd ever known before.

She screamed his name when she flew over the edge again, and still he didn't stop. Her whole body shaking and pulsing with the nirvana flowing through her, she wasn't sure she could take much more. But more was exactly what he gave her.

"You're mine, pet." He grunted. "Say it."

Hermione cried out again when he found and kept stroking her sweet spot. He'd robbed her of her ability to speak and he was so lost in his own pleasure at her beautiful responses, that it took him a moment to realize it.

He eased back a small bit, groaning out at the loss of how hard he'd been pounding into her only moments before, but he still demanded her to answer him. "Say it, Hermione. Say you're mine." His voice harsh with his own body growing tight.

Hermione opened her mouth, but only a whimper escaped her. It took every ounce of focus she had to form the words he wanted, words she never thought she'd be able to say to him. "Yes...I'm yours." Her statement ending on a long moan as he braced his hands against her wrists and gave her every drop of power he had inside him.

Driving into her again and again, fighting back his release so she'd scream one last time for him. He wanted to hear her scream his name again before he let himself go. It didn't take long to get what he wanted either.

His name was torn from her lips as she shrieked in pleasure, the sound so jagged, so full of passion that he couldn't hold back and exploded inside her tight, vibrating walls with loud roar of his own.

Thoroughly drained, he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting as he felt the aftershocks of her releases making her walls twitch around him. Needing a moment before he could move a single inch so he wasn't crushing her any longer, like he knew he had to be doing.

When he tried to do so, she tightened her hold on him and wouldn't let him move. Severus felt his lips curve as he buried his face in her damp hair and neck. Letting his bliss fill him as he laid there with her.

Feeling her shallow breaths, he rolled them over so that she was resting on his chest. Her weight much easier for him to bear, than his had been for her. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back lightly. He wasn't normally much for cuddling, but this was one witch he found he didn't mind actually doing it with.

It didn't make much for them both to doze off into sleep, but the pounding at Hermione's door a short while later, startled them both awake. Hermione went to get up, but Severus rolled her onto her back, giving her a gentle kiss before standing up and using his wandless magic to put his pants back on.

The pounding at the door sounded again. _ I think I get it now, daft drunken wankers. She called it right with the two who have got to be the ones banging on her door. _ He thought, only moments before he pulled her door open.

"Do you have any idea what time of night it is?" He growled at at two blurry eyed Gryffindors that Hermione called her friends. Well aware that he hadn't a clue as to what time it was himself, and that he'd been doing this very same thing earlier to get Hermione to open the door to him. Though, at least he'd been sober when he'd done it.

Ron sluggishly turned his head to look at Harry. "I think we got the wrong door, mate." He looked at the dark haired man again. "Sorry."

Ron grabbed Harry and they were gone with a crack. Severus shook his head at their stupidity before closing Hermione's door again. _Idiots didn't even think about this being a muggle complex before using magic._ He thought with a roll of his eyes.

He hadn't taken but two steps back towards Hermione's room, when the banging came again. "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed.

He jerked the door open. "You're in the same place as before, you morons." He growled at them.

Again Ron mumbled a slurred apology and they were gone with another crack. Severus closed the door as Hermione came out of her bedroom, wearing his white shirt again.

Hearing the tale-tell pop of apparation, Severus sighed in annoyance. "I cannot believe these two are your friends." He said to her, waiting for the inevitable loud knock again.

Hermione smirked, but as soon as the banging came again, Severus jerked the door open and the two drunkenly swaying outside almost fell inside the open doorway. "Do you plan on waking every neighbor in this place?" He asked, sounding bored and annoyed.

Harry looked at Ron, neither having really noticed who exactly was glaring at them. "You're too drunk to app..appp...apparate, Ron. Let me do it."

They disappeared again and Severus just shook his head, not bothering to close the door this time.

"You might as well let me answer it this time, Severus, or they'll be doing this all night." Hermione said, fighting a laugh at her friends silliness.

Severus moved out of the way and let Hermione stand there waiting on her friends to show up again. A tiny pop later, both boys fell at her feet. Hermione snorted out a laugh as they looked up at her.

Harry grinned. "See, told you I could do it. Hey, Mione."

Hermione shook her head as she watched them both stumble to their feet. "What on Earth are you two doing here?"

Ron snickered. "Waking some poor bloke up three times since we couldn't find you."

Severus growled in annoyance again and Hermione leaned against the door frame. "No, you found me the first time."

Ron frowned. "No, we didn't." Hiccuping before speaking again. "We went to some blokes place and he got all mad. Asked if we knew what time is was. If we knew that, we'd find an open pub."

Harry looked at her, still weaving on his feet. "Why were you waiting on us, with the door..." he hiccuped too, "...open and dressed..." he hiccuped again, "...like that?"

Severus didn't have nearly the patience that she apparently did. "Because two idiots keep banging on her door and disturbing everyone's sleep." He pointed out.

Ron's frown grew, before he cupped his mouth. "Psst...Mione..." he whispered loudly, "..that bloke from before is in your flat. Quick, come out here with us before...he asks us what time it is again."

Hermione snorted in laughter again and Severus couldn't help the twitching of his lips at just how asinine they really were. "It's okay Ron, I let him in earlier." Fighting a new laugh at the look of confusion on his face. "Now why don't you boys go sleep off whatever it was that you drank."

Harry took that moment to actually focus on the man standing behind Hermione. "Merlin's balls, Hermione, Snape's in your flat. Run before he takes house points away." He slurred before he hit the floor and passed out instantly.

Ron snickered again. "Its not Snape. The bloke in Mione's flat doesn't have a shirt on." Not realizing or caring he was talking to a passed out Harry who couldn't hear him. "Snape never takes off his shirt. His school robes are part of his skin, remember? Dungeon bat and all that?"

Hermione winced at that and chanced a glance behind her to find Severus smirking. _Oh, this can't be good_, she thought as he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Excellent deduction, Weasley. Now, why don't you scoop up your friend and take him home." Severus said, still smirking.

Ron nodded. "Yes, sir." He bent down and hefted Harry's limp form up. "Mione, can the dungeon bat take away points from your flat?" Still very drunk and not all there.

Severus rolled his eyes again. "Weasley, do me a favor, thank your sister for me about her advice concerning Hermione's therapy. I'll make sure she gets many therapeutic doses from here on out. Now if you'll excuse us, Hermione has a few house points to make up that you idiots lost her. Goodnight." With that, he eased Hermione away from the door and shut it.

He picked her up, ready to carry the still laughing witch back to her bed, when he heard Ron speak again through the door. "Harry, you'll never believe this, Snape is giving Hermione detention in her own flat."

The crack that followed had Hermione laughing even harder as he carried her back to her room. "I believe you have some house points to make up, pet." His lips curving a bit at the absurdity of her friends.

Hermione's laughter finally eased as he laid her down before climbing in with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he looked down at her, and she smiled at him. "Here I thought you were going to give me detention, Professor." Purposely using his title.

"I'll give you something, pet, but it wont be detention. I promise you that." He growled before crashing his lips down onto hers, as he wandlessly stripped their clothes again.

Since the two drunken morons probably wouldn't get his message right, he'd have to thank Ginny in person for her pushing Hermione to show she wasn't a prude tonight. Though he still held out for keeping Hermione in bed for the next twenty-four hours. He'd could even wait to thank the redhead in a few days at the earliest.

* * *

_**A/N**: And there you have it. Personally, the whole interaction at the end with the boys had me in stitches. Ron commenting on Snape giving her detention in her own flat was utterly priceless. Please leave me your thoughts._

_Also, I'm working on a Christmas fic that I hope to start posting very soon. It will be short, but still very fun. It's a Lucius/Hermione thing. Take care and Happy Holidays all._


End file.
